This invention relates generally to the mounting of a chimney cap upon its chimney flue, but more specifically pertains to a new style of clamp means that cooperates with braces for adjustably holding a cap to the chimney flue, while simultaneously supporting the foraminous means or screen that prevents the entrance of birds, or the like, into the same.
A great variety of caps have been provided for the chimney flue, primarily for the purpose of reducing the entrance of the elements into the flue, such as snow, rain, or the like, and which can have a deleterious effect upon the chimney structure, while in addition, such caps normally incorporate some form of screen in order to prevent of squirrels, raccoons, birds, and the like, therein, and which have a tendency to block the flue and reduce or eliminate its effective operations.
Normally, most of these chimney caps, or covers, are designed including a form of exterior strap that is used for tightening of the wire screen securely about the exterior upper edge of the chimney flue, and while these type of caps may be effective for achieving their intended purposes, and to provide some degree of coverage for the upper end of the chimney flue, they leave something to be desired with respect to the ability of such caps to be adjusted in their mountings so as to be accommodated and secure upon flues of differing size.
On the other hand, such prior art chimney caps have been effective in their operations, and normally are constructed incorporating appendages that provide for the forced insertion of the cap onto the flue, with the interior resistance provided by the appendages allowing for the secure and reasonable mounting of the cap onto the chimney once installed. As an example, such a chimney cap is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,686, issuing to the same inventor herein. A related type of cap is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,280 to Hisey. A cap of the design having a cover and foraminous means arounds its perimeter is also shown in the U.S. Pat. No. D. 276,543 to Hisey.
One of the early embodiments of the applicant hererin for mounting of his chimney cap upon a flue is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,021, wherein adjustable fastener means or tap screw securing with band means would force a flexible strap into contact with the upper edge of the chimney flue for securing the cap in place.
Other U.S. patents showing various types of supports for holding the chimney hood in place are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,460, to Simmons. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,796, to Anthony, et al., shows a chimney cap wherein internal biasing of spring-like means holds the cap upon its chimney flue. Related type of structure is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,616, to Roth.
Other United States patents disclosing various types of chimney caps include the Pat. No. 377,508, to Wright, in addition to the Pat. No. 2,536,235, to Steelman, et al. Likewise, other United States patents including Nos. 44,182, 197,150, 281,645, 312,918, 841,660, 1,622,431, 2,805,616, and 2,976,796, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,460, disclose related types of structures for mounting of usually chimney caps upon their flues.
Other state of the art type of chimney caps include a basket shaped screen means having a cover theron, with resilient flanges provided at their bottom for biasing against the interior of the flue as the chimney cap is forced into position. In addition, another state of the art type of chimney cap means includes a cap, screen member extending downwardly therefrom, and attaching clamps extending downwardly from the cover and having a threaded fastener extending inwardly therefrom and each having a J clamp mounted thereon for securing with the upper extending edge of the chimney flue. This latter cap, during its installation, as can be readily determined, is rather weak in structure, primarily because the entire cap, its screen member, and the bracing is simply held suspended exteriorly of the chimney flue by means of four of the J clamps, and the lengthy threaded fasteners extending inwardly from the bottom of the cap struts.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the this invention to provide a chimney cap of stable construction incorporating a series of clamp means co-operating with braces for stabily mounting of the cap upon the upper edge of a chimney flue.
Another object of this invention is to provide the use of clamps that co-operate directly with the bottom of the cap bracing for securing directly onto the chimney flue, rather than suspending the cap in place as is done in other select prior art devices.
A further object of this invention is the co-operation of a double angled clamp, threadily connected directly with the bottom edge of each brace extending downwardly from the chimney cap, for providing a direct mounting onto the upper edge of the chimney flue and through tightening of its threaded member securing firmly and intermediately thereof tightly upon the upper edge of the chimney flue.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap incorporating a minimum of metallic or otherwise components that provide both stable mounting of the cap upon the chimney flue, while at the same time having built-in adjustablility so as to accommodate flues of differing size and diameter.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap for a flue and which can be disassembled for ease of storage, shipment, and display, but which can be promtly assembled for ready installation onto chimney flues of differing sizes.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap wherein its structural components can be easily mounted onto the top of a chimney flue, and then the homeowner can readily install his own available screen, wire, or foraminous means with ease in its tightening and wrapround the flue, and with the cap being readily clamped in place for permanent installation.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawing.